


Джек и Мальборо

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Гордон и Освальд давно миновали период острой вражды и пришли к чему-то очень странному, напоминающему дружеские попойки каждый вечер





	Джек и Мальборо

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019 на ЗФБ 2019

Он присаживается за барную стойку, игнорируя возмущенный возглас барменши:  
  
— Мы закрываемся!   
  
Колени болят почти так же сильно, как и поясница, но между долгим стоянием на ногах и стулом выбор очевиден. Одна из постоянных официанток — Мэнди, кажется, — дергает явно возмущенную бармен-мадам за плечо и быстро шепчет на ухо. Та меняется в лице и, торопливо извинившись, исчезает в помещениях для персонала. Через минуту клуб пустеет. На одиноко стоящий на сцене микрофон падает слепящий белый свет, ряды элитного алкоголя в баре подсвечены синим.   
  
Джим придвигает к себе тяжелую пепельницу и трясущимися руками вытягивает из внутреннего кармана пальто початую пачку сигарет. Из-за артрита пальцы постоянно отекают и трясутся, затихая лишь почувствовав привычный вес оружейной рукояти, так что приходится сделать несколько попыток прежде, чем наконец прикурить.  
  
Раскаленный дым привычно обжигает легкие, когда наконец-то раздаются шаги. Тяжелый стук каблука сменяется легким цокающим звуком. Ток-цок. Тишина. Ток-цок. Тишина. Ток-цок. Ток-цок.  
  
— Здравствуй, Джим, — Освальд появляется из тьмы, словно герой боевика, вот только он давно игнорирует былую страсть к показухе. Темные волосы изрядно прорежены сединой, дорогие одежды не скрывают очевидной полноты, а на кончике острого носа красуется элегантное пенсне. Пальцы стискивают рукоять тяжелой трости.  
  
— Пингвин, — отзывается Гордон, выпуская очередное облако едкого дыма.   
  
Тот хмыкает и медленно обходит его, заходя за барную стойку.  
  
— Подумать только, когда-то я ненавидел это прозвище, — он с шумом притягивает стул, чтобы сесть напротив Джима. — Фиш показалось забавным это сравнение с маленькой, смешно ходящей птицей, не способной летать… Выпьешь?  
  
— Джек.  
  
— Отличный выбор, — звякнув парой стаканов, Кобблпот умело наполняет их виски.  
  
Гордон подхватывает один из них и долго крутит в руке, прежде чем все-таки сделать глоток.  
  
— Хорошие были времена.  
  
— Но виски тогда делали паршивый, да, Джим? — смеется Пингвин. — Впрочем, тогда это меня мало волновало.   
  
— Тебя заботила только власть, — комиссар делает очередную затяжку, досадливо морщится, заметив, что от сигареты остался только фильтр, и тянет из пачки еще одну. — Ты мечтал стать королем Готэма.  
  
— У меня перед глазами был дон Фальконе и Марони, — пожал плечами тот. — Только глупец скажет, что они не обладали так желаемым мною статусом.  
  
— И ты уничтожил обоих.  
  
— Я хотел на вершину, а они занимали там место, — Кобблпот пожимает плечами. — Мне казалось, этого достаточно, чтобы получить желаемое уважение.  
  
— Да, лоханулся ты тогда по-крупному, — усмехается Гордон.  
  
— Я был молод. Глуп. И как ни странно, верил в любовь, как сопливый дурак.  
  
Джим стряхивает пепел с сигареты:  
  
— Ты ведь не общаешься с Эдом, так?  
  
Пингвин чуть заметно дергается:  
  
— Наши пути разошлись очень давно. Я получил все, что хотел, — он обводит взглядом пустой клуб. — Место со стабильным доходом. Людей, которые меня уважают и боятся. И отличное хобби.  
  
— По скупке краденного, — в тон добавляет Гордон.  
  
— Комиссар, вы же не на работе, — укоряет его Кобблпот. — Не вини меня за небольшие слабости. А Эд… — он отпивает еще глоток виски, — … кто знает, что он хочет.  
  
— Ты все еще его любишь, да? — Джим улавливает знакомые тоскующие нотки в скрипучем голосе собеседника.  
  
Тот опускает голову:  
  
— Тебе ли не знать, что возлюбленные, вроде тех, что были у нас, не отпускают, держатся за душу, как клещи, — не оторвать, не выбросить, — даже после смерти, — Пингвин снимает пенсне и устало потирает переносицу. — А я… я слишком стар, чтобы делать вид, что всего этого не было.  
  
— Ты моложе меня, Освальд, — качает головой тот.  
  
— Не обманывайся, Джим. Наше время прошло. Я с удовольствием проведу ночь у камина за чтением книги, а ты с куда большим удовольствием проведешь ее не под промозглым дождем у очередного трупа, а под боком верной супруги. Мы состарились, Джим.  
  
— Я еще не ушел на покой, — пытается возразить Гордон.  
  
— Разве? А по-моему, ты позволяешь Бэтмену наводить порядок на улицах, потому что сам уже не можешь. Или у тебя иным мотивы?  
  
— Он не такой, как мы. У него получится.  
  
— Джим, — Кобблпот мягко усмехается, — он такой же, какими были мы. Яростный. Сильный. Умный. Безумно жаждущий что-то поменять. Сколько таких Готэм перемолол? Сколько друзей ты похоронил? Скольких похоронил я? Этот город проглотит его, переварит и выплюнет назад. А за ним придет другой герой. А потом еще.  
  
— Но ведь надежда есть, — упрямо твердит тот, подставляя свой бокал под очередную порцию виски.  
  
— Надежда есть, — соглашается Пингвин, подливая и себе, и ему. — И если этой летучей мыши удастся сделать то, что ни мне, ни тебе оказалось не под силу… выпивка за мой счет.   
  
Виски обжигает горло, кружит голову. Запах сигарет забивает ноздри, а яркий свет неоновой подсветки слепит глаза. Их никто не потревожит. Как и всегда.


End file.
